


Day 2: Don't cum!

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 2Begging!





	Day 2: Don't cum!

Jefferson was at his wits end. He had lost track of time long ago, the only thing he was aware of, was the pleasure/pain of his throbbing cock, still denied its release. Sweat was pouring down his body, and his arms were shaking from keeping himself up and not fall face-down and hit his head on the desk he was currently bent over.

The pilot had no memory of how he had ended up like this; one moment he was visiting his friend, professor Oberon, to talk about their next mission, and the next, he was down on his knees, worshipping the man with his mouth. Alright, to be fair, that part was his own doing; but it wasn’t his fault, not really. He had been drawn to Sheldon (‘Shelly’ to his friends) right from the start, working with him on their last mission, had hungered for him ever since the first time their eyes met. He had always had a thing for older men, and if they happened to have a bit of a belly, well, that was just a bonus. (He may or may not have embarrassed himself completely as a teenager seeing Santa at the mall, but that’s a different story!) And Shelly was everything Jefferson had ever wanted, so perfect in his imperfection and he had greeted him with a warm smile and an even warmer hug, so who in their right mind could blame Jefferson for falling to his knees, right in the middle of their conversation, desperate to touch.

How long ago was that? Half an hour? Three hours? Fifteen minutes? He had no idea. All he knew was that he was bent over Shelly’s desk, his pants were thrown somewhere to the right, and Shelly was slowly, but with a professor’s stern determination, driving him insane.

“Shelly… please… please… let me cum…”

His voice felt raw from all the screaming and not once had Shelly told him to stay quiet. When he had finally managed to convince the older man that he was indeed attracted to him, that it wasn’t some cruel joke, that he would never do that to a man like Shelly, well… things had escalated rather quickly after that.

Shelly was panting in his ear, but didn’t stop his relentless screwing of Jefferson’s ass. He had uttered two words when they began, two words that were causing Jefferson’s body to scream at him by now.

“Don’t cum!”

He had been through one delirious act after another, fingers and tongue and then, finally, Shelly’s hard dick pressing inside him, every plea for release ignored by the older man. Jefferson was seriously falling in love with him!

“Shelly… please… I can’t… I need… please, let me…” He was rather proud that he still was able to form words; there was no blood flow to his brain at the moment. His aching cock was so hard it felt like he might explode, but somehow, he didn’t. Shelly had told him not to cum, and Jefferson really wanted to make damn sure that he didn’t, even if it killed him.

If only Shelly hadn’t been screwing him so hard; the pilot was pushed into the desk with every thrust and he just knew that he was gonna have the marks to prove it when this was all over… Did he want it to be over? His dick was hurting and his legs was so tired, they could barely keep him upright, and still, he wanted more, was desperate for more.

If only Shelly had been screwing him harder…

Professor Oberon somehow managed to find his prostate with every move he made and Jefferson could feel tears fall down his cheek and mix with the sweat on his face and neck.

“… oh, god, I love you…”

He wasn’t sure if he had said it out loud or not, all he knew was that it was true. It might just have been words that didn’t mean anything, he had been reduced from a confident, dapper pilot to a begging mess with pre-cum dripping on the floor and god, Shelly was tormenting him with the most intense pleasure, grunting with each hard thrust and Jefferson was soon begging again, torn between needing his release and never wanting Shelly to stop, ever. He was sobbing with pleasure now, exhausted after being screwed so many times in the past hour (hours?), and still desperate.

There was no way he would be able to walk properly after this. There was no way that he wouldn’t come back, begging for more. When they went on this mission, Jefferson would not spend a single night in his own tent. If the rest of the party were to hear them… Well, that was just another bonus!

“ You want to cum now, Seaplane?”

“…please… yes… Shelly, please, I need… please, let me cum, please…”

And finally, finally, Sheldon Oberon gave his permission. Jefferson was crying out as he came, his knuckles white as he held onto the desk with both hands, shaking so hard that he was afraid to let go. He had not even touched himself, and he was shooting his cum all over the place, Shelly following him not soon after.

Yeah, he would never be able to walk properly again.

Jefferson was already looking forward to the next time. He would beg for it, if he had to.


End file.
